fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
Slush RPG
Slush RPG 'is an RPG game (Not an MMORPG game) inspired by all the users in this wiki, and their Fanmade creations.Almost ' nothing here is from the original Slush Invaders game, almost all new and original ideas from the editors of the wiki. ''Anybody can edit this article.'' Characters These fighters are the characters that are unlockable in the game. Each character you unlock has a unique ability that only they own. Some you unlock through missions, achievements, or buying them at the upgrade shop! These also list the bosses and enemies. (Copy the link for the list of unlockables. Defenders "UNDER MAJOR RENOVATION" Bosses #Dark Stick (BigBoi in disguise) #Turbine and Strixie #Poison Bot #Possessed DrewStick #Possessed Dragostick #General Blue #The Real samohtS/Spinbot Prime #StMark #Flare #Kioyu #Ultimate Ghost Final: Dark Stick Bonus:StGlitch Custom bosses Custom bosses are fanmade bosses made by the creators of the game not in the original SIPG. Some are cut bonus bosses. There is only one Custom Boss per User. 1st: Gulliver(Retro&Random) 2nd: Nightmare (Chakatan) 3rd: Mechart (Austinrocks) 4th: Hot Roadstick (The Real Sthomas) 5th: CompaSticks (StAlec) 6th:Fairy (Fairy Love 7777) 7th: EX-Stick-D19C24 (Stick Leon) 8th: Strixie (Scottick) 9th Stickardo (Aaxelae) 10th: StOwl (Blnoriel) 11th: Sensei Shadow (Ericw101) 12th: Zodiacs (StiCarson) 13th:Metal Stonic (you unlock Metal Stonic when you beat this boss) 14th Big Red (Stucker real) only on BASICs and 14th boss ) 15th: Seth 16th: AquaDasher (Ahsuntry) 17th: Vincetick (Vincetick) 18th: Dark Rampage (MegaMan1234) Allies/Pets/Others These are the Allies, pets, or other people who help out the fighters. Make note that there is about 30 allies, others, and pets that will appear. 1.Mr. Bubby 2.Bat Cat 3.Polterpup 4.BlueBomb 5. Lil' Sandwich 6. Cyberbot 7.Bill 8.Sir 9.Quilava 10.Yosher 11.Blu the Blue Bit 12. Puffagon 13.Reptilian 14.PRiest 15. Metal chao 16.MegaBot 17.Freckles 18.Blazer Endings Bad Ending The PlayerMade Slush Fighters return to Slusher, and they get kicked out of the Slusher Tower and Wing by the real Slush Fighters, having the PlayerMade Slush Fighters go off finding a new place to stay. Good Ending As a thanks for defeating StGlitch, Slusher throws a HUGE party. First, they set off fireworks. Then the next day, they are all invited to join in on a parade while the credits roll. The parade starts with two members of the Blue Bunch twirling batons with General Blue driving the toy box train. In the 2nd train cart, the rest of the Blue Bunch are waving flags. In the 3rd train cart, the shrunken and exhausted Bigboi is taking a nap. In the last train cart, the Stilt Blues, the Zomblues, and the Blue Stacks (not stacked) are dancing to music. Then a float built by Spinbot, Poison Bot, Turbine, The. Steel Stick Giant, and Mechart's scrap metal is carrying the bonus bosses Gulliver, Hot Roadstick, Fairy, The CompaSticks, Nightmare, and an urn filled to the brim with StGlitch's pixels. A float that looks like a rocket rolls by with Stick Jordan and Stickerby are on it, waving. Then comes a float with Stick Brice and Strambo shooting their guns into the air while StiKarlos sits on the edge of the float. Then a float that looks like a giant ghost comes onscreen and had StEthan and DD fighting and Stezon is trying to stop their fight. Then a float comes with Blue Bomb is listening to music from Lil' Sandwich, BatCat and Polterpup playing chase, and Mr Bubby and Blu taking a nap. Next is a float with MartStick, The Real Sthomas, and Chakatan having a pie war. After that StHan will appear in a dark room with wheels while he is chatting with StHang in Internet. StAlec is having a romantic moment with his girlfriend, Lextick, on top of the dark room. JamesLOB falls asleep next to a half eaten cake (the cake wasn't a lie). Then there are various floats witn the rest of the fighterss and bosses and neytral, un-playable characters. The good ending ends with a float that has DrewStick and Austin fighting over a piece of pie, and Fanny comes in flying by, and her cape covers the scene, finishing off the ending with THE END. If you tap the miscolored pixel on Fan's cape, StGlitch reforms, saying "I'll be back someday..." and then teleports away to an unknown location. Trivia *It will not be created, someday. *It is true that DrewStick is unlocked after beating him, but he gets locked again because Possesed DragoStick throws him far away, and he got captured by General Blue. Due to that, he is unlocked again after beating General Blue. *The possible game will have endless characters (As what The_Real_Sthomas said.) *Not all the characters will be unlocked in the story mode. You can buy some in the shops, or after story mode, or by achievement. *RMD/Shaden didn't appear in the parade because the parade was two weeks before he returned from quitting. *Your start the game with Sterlin, The Real Steric, and Oreostick *Chakatan appears in the main story and he has a main role because he is the 1st to attack Darkstick thus interrupting his final attack **But he is only unlocked Post-Game even after you used him in the Final Battle *Chakatan and his fighters are apparently overpowered, so most of them are unlocked after you beat the game. *JamesLOB/Gastro Dude (Same person) is the last fighter you unlock in story mode before NG+ *A new mode will be added soon. *In the final production of this game, Vincetick will most likely not be part of this game, as his real life counterpart ruined it with his Slush Invaders 3 game. (TRS, Ultra and the others said so)